A card-shaped storage case made of plastic is already known which is equipped with several storage compartments to receive various articles of daily use, such as knives or files, for example, whereby handles connected to the individual articles of use project above the external dimensions of this storage case. When articles of use are inserted into the storage case, the dimensions of this transport means for the articles correspond essentially to the main dimensions of a cheque card. The disadvantage here is that when the storage case is removed. for example, from a storage pocket for a cheque card in a wallet, the individual articles of use become detached from the storage case and therefore removal as well as insertion of the storage case into such a storage pocket is practically impossible.
A card-shaped storage case made of plastic, in particular for credit and check cards, is additionally known, which preferably has a rectangular outline as well as a storage compartment, which is defined by a base plate, a cover plate running parallel to this, and also side walls, which run perpendicular to the base plate or cover plate. A storage opening is located in one of the side walls through which the credit card or check card is inserted into the storage compartment. The advantageous small external dimensions of such storage cases, in particular their small thickness, permit these storage cases to be accommodated in an extremely small space, as is necessary, for example, for insertion into a wallet. However, this advantage can only be utilized for an article to be inserted into the storage case, e.g. for a credit or cheque card.